The Mentalist: 100 drabbles
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: 100 different situations, all Jisbon. Different range of genres, but mostly humour. Some are dark though. Rated T because of suggested situations. (Status complete because all are one-shots)
1. Umbrella

**1. Umbrella** (Genre: Friendship)**  
**

Lisbon mouthed a swear. Looking up at the dark sky, she cursed at the clouds that released the heavy downpour on the city.

"Why so sour, Lisbon?" Jane asked cheerfully as wet his hair with rainwater. "It's just rain."

"The car's a hundred feet away and I'm not in the mood to get wet."

"I've one umbrella. We have to share."

Lisbon stared cautiously at the bright yellow umbrella. Sighing, she slipped her arm into his."Fine. We'll share. No funny business."

Pulling her close, Jane grinned as they walked to the car arm in arm. "You have my word."

* * *

A/N: I'm starting this new collection. I'll update it whenever I get the feel to write a drabble, which doesn't happen often. Read and review please!


	2. Apology

**2. Apology** (Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort)

"What do you want, Jane?" Lisbon said bitterly.

Jane stood at the entrance to her bedroom. He didn't move, neither did he answer her.

"If you're just going to stand there, then get out." Sighing, Lisbon turned away from the man pulled the covers over her. She ignored the shuffling of feet and clenched her eyes shut. The man had the nerve to show up again in her house after six months of not contacting her. She had enough.

Lisbon felt her bed shift behind her, the heat from his hand on her waist.

"I'm sorry," was all he said.


	3. Jealous

**3. Jealous**

By Alasse Fefalas

Lisbon chuckled inwardly when she felt Jane move closer to her. She had no plans on letting him listen in, however. Turning away from him, she talked into the phone. "I've plans for dinner tonight, unfortunately. Lunch, tomorrow?" She paused. "Great. See you."

"It's not just food he's after," Jane huffed as Lisbon pocketed her phone.

"Jealous, Jane?" Lisbon smirked.

"Why should I be jealous?" Jane asked into her ear in a low voice, snaking his hand around her small waist, pulling her flush to his body. "Your dinner plans are with me, after all."


	4. Falling

**4. Falling**

By Alasse Fefalas

His smile. That bright, dazzling smile he readily gives everyone. The soft, gentle smile she knows he reserves only for her.

His laugh. A loud, hearty laugh he shares with the crowd. A soft, naughty chuckle he shares only during their most intimate of times.

His eyes. Shining innocence at light times, playful at many of times. Tumultuous at dark times, intense while chasing monsters.

His whole being. Always there with her. A delightfully different point of view. Yet, also a constant pain in her side.

She was falling, and she knew it. She had to stop, but she couldn't.


	5. Game

**5. Game**

By Alasse Fefalas

"You're not going to win, Lisbon. Give up," Jane said as he threw back another shot of whiskey.

"How the hell are you still sober?" Lisbon slurred as she poured shots into each of their cups. They must have had at least six shots and he was not the least bit drunk. She, on the other hand, felt like a steamroller smashed her.

"High alcohol tolerence." Another shot downed. Grinning, he nudged her glass towards her. "I win."

Eyeing her shot, she sighed, "Fine, you win. One kiss, anywhere. Make it count."

"Oh, I will."


	6. Chocolate

**6. Chocolate**

By Alasse Fefalas

Jane watched the dark brown piece of candy disappear between her lips, her tongue peeking out every so often to lick the chocolate dusted opening. Her eyes were closed but the little lift of her eyebrows, the gentle curve of her mouth and the slight wrinkle of her nose indicated pure bliss.

Jane gulped discreetly and let out a slow, controlled breath. "Here, have another," he offered.

Her eyes lit up as she took another piece from the box in his hands. Saying a quick thanks, she popped it into her mouth.

Damn this woman and her chocolate loving tendencies.


	7. Secret

**7. Secret**

By Alasse Fefalas

Lisbon never liked keeping secrets mostly because she knew she was a bad liar. Oh, she knew it, she simply liked to pretend otherwise. But when she thought of the most recent secret she was keeping from everyone, shivers of excitement went down her spine.

"You can't tell anyone," Lisbon whispered into Jane's ear.

"Well, that's no fun," Jane pouted.

"Jane, please."

"Well, since you said please," Jane laughed. "I never intended to, anyway. You're mine, and mine only," Jane breathed as he pulled her into another kiss.

"Never thought I'd say this, but it's our little secret."


	8. Dress

**8. Dress**

By Alasse Fefalas

"There's no need to hate dresses," Jane said over Lisbon's shoulder, making her jump. "I can never understand why you hate them so much."

"You wouldn't know; You've never worn one," Lisbon retorted, wrinkling her face at the black evening gown she was holding up. "Do you know how hard they are to walk in?!"

"Yes, well, you can't really wear suit and pants to a formal event, can you?" Jane chuckled.

"I wish," Lisbon sighed.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to fit a gun under that dress somehow," Jane laughed as he patted her shoulder.


	9. Tuxedo

**9. Tuxedo**

By Alasse Fefalas

Patrick Jane had never liked tuxedos. It was hard to imagine that, being a person who loved suits, but they were fundamentally different: suits were just more comfortable. And they didn't make him look like a performing penguin.

Unfortunately for him, Lisbon had ordered him to wear one for the benefit that evening. Despite his protests, he had rented one for the night, only because he had promised to accompany the boys tonight. She had forced them, too.

"You clean up well, Jane," Lisbon said when she saw him. "I'm impressed."

Jane smiled. Well, at least she liked it.


	10. Sleeptalking

**10. Sleeptalking**

By Alasse Fefalas

It wasn't like Lisbon to be sleeping on her desk, but at 10pm, after closing a hard case, nobody could blame her. Jane sat on the couch, watching her sleep, caught between wanting to send her home or simply let her be.

"Jane..." Lisbon rolled her head, still deep in sleep. "Stop it..."

Jane walked over, interested. Bending low, he whispered into her ear, "Stop what?"

"Dammit Jane," Lisbon murmured.

"Yes, Lisbon?" He knew he should be waking her, but curiousity got the better of him.

"Stop throwing away my coffee..."

His loud, unrestrained laugh woke her up.


	11. Addiction

**11. Addiction**

By Alasse Fefalas

Her presence around him was like ecstacy: making him feel positive and calm, yet energetic. Every time she came close to him, he wanted to pull her and kiss her senseless.

His presence around her was like heroin: it was a rush; Her heart threatening to burst out from her chest. Each time he touched her, even the slightest bit, it was like euphoria.

It was a high neither one had ever experienced before and a craving to get another dose.

She was addicted to his kisses, and he, to her touch. No, she was his addiction; He was hers.


	12. Love bite

**12. Love bite**

By Alasse Fefalas

"Super Lisbon taking a sick day? Wow," Jane chuckled. "They'll never believe that."

"Well, it's better than showing up to work covered with these!" Lisbon pointed at her neck, which was littered with round red marks.

"I'm sorry?" Jane laughed as he pulled Lisbon back onto the bed and kissed her. "But that would mean you can sleep in, right?"

"I can, you can't."

"Meh, I'm never on time anyway," Jane murmured as he kissed her neck.

"Jane... Stop leaving marks on my neck," Lisbon breathed.

"It's not me, it's your fake illness," Jane grinned.


End file.
